


金东｜欢喜

by 8_Jenny_Chan_8



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 10:10:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20637449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8_Jenny_Chan_8/pseuds/8_Jenny_Chan_8





	金东｜欢喜

李鹤东推了队员们的聚餐邀请，独自一人回了宿舍。天上月圆，人间月半。本该是团圆的日子，却赶上轮值南京，偏生那人又请了长假不在他身边。李鹤东难得在没喝酒的情况下砸摸出了点万家灯火却没有一盏为他而留的意思。

路上刷了刷微博，超话里头的粉丝们果然一面哀嚎着对谢老师的思念之情，一面洋洋洒洒写下了中秋彩虹屁祝福。哦，偶尔还有那么两个吐槽了他今天的狗头式敷衍营业。

从剧场到宿舍，很近，短短的路途甚至还不够李鹤东在微信对话框里打下「爷们儿我好像有点想你了」这几个字再按下发送按钮的。

如果别扭也能入道成魔，那李鹤东这会儿可能已经修成了古往今来第一口是心非别扭天魔。明明劝人好好修养别特地赶来陪自己过节的也是他，这会儿情绪泛滥思如潮涌的还是他。

李鹤东终于意识到谢金日积月累的温柔相待，把他彻底宠坏了。

-

还有些沉浸在以「劳资怎么就成了这幅娘们唧唧的样子」为主题的自我怀疑中的人，上楼前并没有注意到任何异样。

本该空荡无人的宿舍却亮着灯，四方窗口在夜色下透出一线光亮，与皎皎月光相比微弱如萤火。但暖黄色的灯光远比霜白银亮的清晖温情得多。

推门的一刹那，李鹤东还来不及回想出门前是否忘了关灯就被门后闪身而出的人抱了个满怀，熟悉的木质香调瞬间弥漫在鼻尖心田。这严丝合缝的体型差不是自己想了一路的男人又是谁。

“想我了没？”

男朋友真是肚里蛔虫成了精了。李鹤东把圈在人腰间的腕子收得更紧了些，低头嗅着领口洗衣液混着香水的味道在谢金精致的锁骨处蹭了蹭，闷闷地从喉头应了声「嗯」。

谢金倒是没想到这么顺利就收获了肯定的回答，安抚性地呼噜了两把李鹤东柔顺的后脑勺，轻声笑了笑。

“有东哥这声嗯，我这路上四个钟头的罪就算没白受。”

李鹤东这才想起来谢金住院那事儿，忙松了怀抱想好好打量一番他的面色。看着倒是还挺精神的，就是今年好不容易养出来的两斤肉又瘦回去了。心里有些心疼，嘴里吐露出来的话就不自觉带上了埋怨的意味。

“你说你瞎折腾个什么劲儿，身子还要不要了，真想头里等我啊？”

台上嬉闹，李鹤东总是取笑谢金休假是要喇痔疮去，实际倒还真不是。谢文金老先生也是对得起他的辈分，脾胃虚弱，老毛病慢性胃溃疡这两个月又有加重的趋势，不得已才住进了中医院慢慢调养。毕竟再不久就是他俩的专场加上相新的巡演又要开始了，可不敢病倒。

谢金拽着人往内间走，享受着小男朋友久违的叨叨，从电视机旁方桌上的纸袋里掏出碗未拆封的粥来。

“你放心，我一到宿舍就叫外卖吃过粥了。饿不饿？有点凉了我去楼下厨房给你热一下。”

李鹤东伸手拦下了还有些冒着香气的海鲜粥，重新把自己投送进了谢金的怀抱。

“我饿了，不吃这个，就吃你。”

其实谢金说得没错，往常下了场他多半还是要补顿夜宵再回家睡大觉，人自然也跟吹了气似地圆润起来。减肥归减肥，Flag插满背。

可是这会儿，胃里的空虚抵不过心里头的空旷。李鹤东迫切地需要被填满，无论身心。

-

脱衣服的时候，谢金才注意到李鹤东今天穿了条军绿色的中裤，小腿上大片的纹身一览无遗。

一时有些吃味的男人停下了手上的动作，撑起身子望向已经褪了半袖倒在狭窄单人床上的伴侣。

眉目清朗，眼含秋水，唇色浅淡如春日飞樱，好一派任君采撷的模样。

谢金低头含住那两片饱满的唇瓣，开始扫荡起残存着烟草气息的口腔。轻轻咬住李鹤东的舌尖吮吸，把裹着南瓜小米粥和淡涩烟味的津水全部吞咽下肚。

李鹤东的手自觉地缠绕上了谢金的脖颈，盛满星光的双眸微微闭阖，昂起脑袋配合着这个越发深入的吻。

浓郁热烈的湿吻点燃了夏末秋初微凉的夜晚，谢金宽厚的舌苔把李鹤东嘴角下颚残留的水渍舔舐干净后继续往下攻城略地，侵占了白净细腻的脖颈。

“小东东不乖哦，在南京又抽上了这是。”

“嗯……留了印老子打死你……”

李鹤东双手搂紧趴在自己颈窝的头颅，咬着唇承受着男人挥洒在耳侧的热气和一路向下的火热烙印。胸前两抹绯红被半空的空调冷风一吹，微微挺立起来。谢金对着一边的茱萸哈了口热气，双眼盯着微颤的红果不舍得吃入嘴里。

半边冷半边热的感觉令人愈发难耐起来，李鹤东主动挺身往谢金唇边凑。潮湿火热的口腔包裹着小半片柔软的胸脯，竖立着的乳尖被舌头抵着不停画圈，快感犹如电流一般流窜到四肢百骸。

旷了大半个月的身子远比上面这张嘴诚实，李鹤东屈膝不自觉地磨蹭起双腿间谢金的腰身，下半身隐隐抬头的玩意儿把轻薄的工装裤顶出一个明显的弧度。

谢金自然察觉到身下人在自己怀里扭得更欢了，分了只手往李鹤东后背轻车熟路地探去，略带薄茧的大掌沿着两个可爱的腰窝往下滑，一把抓住了白嫩丰满的臀肉揉搓了起来。

空调像是失灵了般，李鹤东身上热得很越发想把裤子脱掉，解裤子带的手却被谢金拉到了他的牛仔裤拉链前。

“李大夫还不快给我治病～”

刻意掐尖的嗓子把一句带着歧义的话说得百转千回，真不知道谁才是下面那个。

老王八只顾自己爽。

李鹤东心里有些忿忿不平，手上动作倒是顺溜，熟练地单手替仍匍匐在自己胸前的男人松开扣子解了裤链，一包胀鼓鼓还散着热气的东西落进了他掌心。刚隔着内裤摸了两把，谢金就直起身子把裤子连上衣褪了个干净，挺着昂扬的性器在李鹤东软软的肚皮上蹭了蹭留下两道浅浅的水印子。

谢金身子往前倾了倾，一手扶住床头柜，一手把完全勃起的阴茎对上了刚被自己亵玩过的胸脯摩擦起来。炽热坚挺的前端抵住一侧红肿搓揉，乳尖被按进乳晕又随即弹出，继而又沿着乳晕不停打转，淅淅沥沥的清液从铃口溢出，在李鹤东胸口画了幅地图。

这么玩下去什么时候才能吃上宵夜，李鹤东当机立断地用肘撑着身子往下滑了滑，直接张嘴含住了谢金赛活驴的玩意儿。

“唔……李大夫给你消消肿……”

李鹤东艰难地回了半句荤话，乖巧地把铃口边缘的前精全部扫进嘴里吞得一干二净，努力张开喉咙抿住了大半个柱身，双手扶住下头的囊袋轻轻揉搓着。

谢金就这么看着自己狰狞的阳具随着李鹤东的吞咽一点点没入紧致的小嘴，氤氲着水汽的一双大眼睛雾蒙蒙的看着自己，里头满是依恋。

知道李鹤东天生嗓子眼浅，谢金也不大愿意让人给自己口，这会儿也是耐着性子浅浅在人嘴里抽插并不往深处顶。李鹤东却吃得很是认真，配合着谢金的冲撞收缩口腔，努力用喉头去套弄柱身前端，间或又用舌尖抵着铃口不断滑动戳刺。

谢金此刻也已出了一层密密的细汗，强忍着想来两记深喉的欲望，把越发肿胀的性器抽了出来，剥笋似的把李鹤东仅剩的两条裤衩剥了个干净。他探出脑袋去够藏在床头柜底层被千里迢迢带过来的一管润滑，又被人咬住喉结重重吮吸了一下。

李鹤东这种不要命式的撩拨产生的直接后果就是挤润滑的时候，谢金手一抖，半管子液体都落在了手心里。他只能秉持着不浪费的原则，叫人把腿岔得再开些，仔细把它们尽数抹在了会阴和后穴处。

细长的手指开始在股间捣弄起来，艳红的嫩肉随着手指的翻搅抽插浅浅翻出穴口，很快又缩了回去蠕动压挤着谢金的两根指头。内里主动分泌出的液体混着润滑液一道顺着指缝缓缓淌出，很快打湿了李鹤东身下的床铺。

“嗯谢金你吖是不是真病得不行了…艹…”

李鹤东粗着刚过度使用的嗓子，开始用言语刺激只顾替他扩张的男人。他抬手勾了勾谢金修长的脖颈，对着人嘴角挺身附上了一个带着压迫性的吻，留下排深深的牙印。

“嘶东哥咱俩到底谁不行啊，你瞧瞧你都欲求不满成什么样了～”

上扬的尾音勾得李鹤东心头发痒，下面更甚，直接伸手往谢金杵在在腿间高高翘起的阳具上捏了一把。又微微抬起臀部，一手轻扶着男人滚烫的阴茎顶上了后穴。湿润的龟头在会阴处来回磨蹭了几下便慢慢被水淋淋的洞口不自觉地含了进去。

多么简单粗暴，李鹤东直接用行动向谢金发出了「爷们儿快来喂饱我」的信号。早把人宠进骨血里的谢金又岂有不应之理。

谢金挺腰慢慢把肉棒往里送，层层叠叠的软肉被完全撑开，坚硬的柱身抵着敏感点狠狠擦过，李鹤东甚至能通过内壁的收缩感受到阴茎上隐约颤动的青筋。

终于整根阳具都被温软紧致的穴肉包裹住，谢金下腹开始了难以抑制的向上顶刺动作。大半个月没见面，小别胜新婚不仅体现在精神上，也体现在李鹤东的身子对体内那根饱胀东西的留恋上。

两瓣臀肉不住收紧，肠道紧紧绞住内里的阴茎，夹在两人腹间的小兄弟甚至在谢金刚捅了几下后就射了。浊白黏稠的液体糊在两人小腹间，一片狼藉。

李鹤东在床事上向来寡言，这会儿被彻底操开后也只是低低叫着谢金的名字，一声声「谢爷」唤进了心底唤进了肉里。

“宝贝儿，我在呢。”

谢金抱着满脸汗水和着生理盐水，眼神涣散，同放下的顺毛刘海一样软趴趴的李鹤东轻声安慰着。身下动作也逐渐放缓，陪着他一道渡过不应期。

李鹤东回了神再度吻上谢金被自己咬出个大印子的唇，腿也越缠越紧开始不满足于现状，主动抬腰迎合上他的抽插。

谢金体贴得加快了抽送频率和力道，重重顶弄起李鹤东偏深的敏感点，试图带人再度攀顶。只听得到呻吟喘息声的二十来分钟后两人都到了最后关头，谢金把自己深深埋入了李鹤东体内，柱身微微膨胀抖动着射出了一股浓精。

“啊……”

憋了许多日子的浓精喷射在敏感脆弱的肠壁上，李鹤东身体无法自抑地痉挛颤抖，前端再次在全无抚摸的情况下释放了出来。

“这下欢喜了？不够爷们儿还有…”

谢金垂着脑袋贴着李鹤东耳畔调笑，情事过后低哑慵懒的声线加上热乎乎的气息宛若催情花药，叫李鹤东对他满满的思念和热烈的爱意再次复苏。

李鹤东再次身体力行地回答了谢金的问题，夹在人腰间的腿用了点气力就把人扑倒在了宿舍小小的单人床上。

不够，怎么能够。

我遇见你啊，枯木逢春，白骨生花。

只剩欢喜，永远欢喜。

END.


End file.
